


floaty

by jamjam24



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, it's fine, theres a very minor part involving a truck driver and catra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamjam24/pseuds/jamjam24
Summary: “... adora?” glimmer said sheepishly, and she could feel the blush forming on her cheeks. and then she realized. it was that look. “adora, please don’t cry.”ora fluffy drabble written for no purpose whatsoever





	floaty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i_am_not_a_bird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_not_a_bird/gifts).



> hehe

adora looked into glimmer’s eyes longingly.

“i love you,” glimmer whispered, finally, and it felt as if a huge weight were being lifted off of her chest, as  if she could finally breathe, as if she had been carrying such an immense burden for so long that she had somehow just gotten used to it, and now she felt as if she could fly. she felt so  _ light _ and  _ happy _ and  _ free _ and so utterly floaty that  _ maybe, _ just  _ maybe, _ her little, minuscule wings that could do little to nothing might just fly her away to the moon. 

except there was one thing.

just one thing tethering her to the earth.

the thing was currently staring at her, mixtures of shock and adora tion and something glimmer just couldn’t place.

“... adora?” glimmer said sheepishly, and she could feel the blush forming on her cheeks. and then she realized. it was  _ that _ look. “adora, please don’t cry.”

the tears were already rolling down her face. adora wiped them away as fast as possible, sniffling. “sorry, sorry, it’s just- oh my god.” she let out a chuckle, and suddenly glimmer was nervous. “i love you too, glimmer.”

glimmer sighed a happy sigh. “thank god,” she laughed, but it was cut off shortly by the sweetest kiss imaginable.

glimmer sighed into it.

finally.

all she had to do was accidentally hit catra into the street where an unsuspecting truck driver was making his way along delivering potatoes to the horde.

and alas, her plan had worked.


End file.
